In The Staff-Room
by Little Miss Thalia Grace
Summary: Logan is an asshole and Thalia still likes him for reasons unknown. Includes special appearance from Scott. Thalia X Logan {Thogan}


**A/N: Thalia _so _tops. I No Own. As Always, dedicated to KK94 and NimueTheSorceress.**

**In The Staff-Room**

Thalia had joined the staff at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters two years after she quitted being Lieutenant of the Hunters for fifteen years. With her mother gone and Jason moving on with his life, she had had no place to go. Thalia tried to stay in camp for a while, but being surrounded by such familiar yet different settings managed to bring back painful memories she had long since tried to avoid. Thalia left after two weeks of mental torture, including having to show newer campers where everything was. She was never really good with kids.

Chiron had been kind enough to get her a small apartment on the nicer side of Brooklyn with the rent paid for the first two months. After that time was up, she had gone into street show business, making Light bulbs turn off and on with her electric abilities. It wasn't her first job choice, but it got the rent paid, so Thalia couldn't argue. She had been living like that for a year and a half when Xavier came to ask her for a place in his school. At first she thought he couldn't be serious. Mutant Hogwarts? But then she remembered stories about Mutants on the Television as a child and decided she was more amused by the fact they thought she was one.

But then they offered her a pace to stay with free... well, _everything, _and Thalia decided a little white lie never hurt anyone.

So now, Thalia was sitting on the amazingly comfy sofa, feet up and ready for a Doctor Who marathon after a day with the students. She honestly didn't know why she stayed at the school. O_h that's right, _She thought, _free food, free shelter and Logan._

Just then, Logan came in and sat down beside Thalia with a grunt. He had to break up _another _fight between Pyro and Bobby. Whoever thought it would be a good idea to put those two together was beyond him. "Bad day?" Thalia asked with a hint of sympathy. Logan grunted again, this time in affirmative. "Well, you can get your own Popcorn, cause I'm not sharing mine." She hugged said bowl of buttery goodness to her chest in a defensive position.

"That's fine, I wanted a beer anyway." He grumbled, getting up to get the drink, lighting a cigar on the way.

"How you plan on drinking a beer with that bloody Death Stick in your mouth in beyond me!" Thalia called out after him. She never cared much for tobacco or alcohol, it reminding her too much of her mother.

She spotted Scott sitting at a desk in the corner of the room, writing something. "Hey Scottie, either beam me up or come join us!" She yelled, even though they were the only two in the room.

Scott looked up startled. Then he sighed. "Fine... but I'm bringing over my papers." He gathered them up before coming over and sitting on one of the seats beside Thalia, the other side of where Logan had just been.

Thalia snorted. Scott was such a workalohic. "Whatever, but if I come down with Nerditis, I'm telling Hank it was you." A loud laugh could heard from the kitchen, and Logan came over, sitting back down and cracking his can open.

Scott glared at him. "So glad you could join us." Then he turned to Thalia. "Why aren't you guys in your rooms anyway?"

"Oh... you know, this and that." Thalia said, waving it off with her hand.

"Why would I want to be stuck in that stuffy room with it's nice, soft bed when I could be out here with you lovely people?" The sarcasm in Logan's voice was evident.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "I'm sure by now you've learned to ignore him." She stretched before continuing. "So what are you doing out here? Aside from being completely fun-sucking and entranced by the many wonders of The Doctor." Once again, Logan laughed, though this time he had the decency to muffle it.

Scott's glare never wavered. "Well, I was _hoping _that I may be able to finish these papers, but that proved to be a pointless attempt."

Thalia grinned. "Of course it did. After all, with me in the room, how could anyone focus on anything else?"

"Actually, I was more focused on the Daleks on the screen. You know, the ones that _still _look better than you." Logan smirked.

"Shut your scruffy face, nerf-herder. You're just sad that you'll never be the man your mother was." Thalia taunted.

"Asshole ," Logan muttered, finally shutting up.

Thalia turned to Scott. "You'll take my side. _He's_ the asshole, right?" She gave Scott puppy-dog eyes.

Scott looked like a deer caught in headlight. "Ah.. well... both you are assholes?" His voice went up at the end, making it sound like a question. He grimaced, whether from the swearing or looks he was getting Thalia couldn't tell. "But hey, you guys aren't that bad, even if you're major pain in the butts and have obvious sexual chemistry."

Thalia and Logan both spluttered in outrage. "Why? Why would you even say that?" Thalia was sure her face was bright red, but not from mortification. Her biggest fear for a while now, (Monsters and truth-discovering angry mutants aside) was that someone would find out about her little crush. Now that someone had, though unknowing, in the _same room _with Logan made her insides feel cold.

Logan, on the other hand, seemed to be the opposite. He was literally the picture of a rabid dog, something that Thalia would have found funny in any other circumstance. "Summers," He actually _barked, _"I need to talk to you. _Now." _Without waiting for an answer he pulled on Scott's arm, ignoring his pained yelp, and fled to the other room.

Thalia, being the naturally curious and impulsive person she is, decided to see , or hear, what was going on. Pressing her ear against the door the two men had just walked (One walked, one shoved) into and ignored the blood rushing in her ears.

"What the hell, Scott?!" She heard Logan say, well, yell, through the door. "I thought you promised not to say anything!"

"It was a joke Logan!" Scott yelled back, his voice defensive. "It was a joke, alright? It's not like that little comment was going to make her have an epiphany about your little crush on her!"

Now, there weren't many ways one could interoperate the situation, so Thalia chose the most obvious one. Logan had a crush on her! Thalia knew other girls would blow it off, saying that no guy could possibly have a crush on them, but Thalia was pretty self-confident. She knew she was awesome and totally badass the moment she was born. She just couldn't believe Logan was the only other one to figure this out.

There was a long pause on the opposite side of the door while Thalia sorted out her thoughts. She was most startled when Logan muttered a 'Whatever.' and footsteps sounded closer. Thalia had just enough time to get back into her original position on the sofa before Logan and Scott came barging through. Logan looked extremely satisfied while Scott was pale and shaky. Thalia liked to imagine that if she could see his eyes without him destroying half the room, they would be laced with guilt.

"Sorry about that." Logan muttered, sitting in his spot, yet farther away than before. Thalia inwardly frowned.

"No problem." She said instead with a grin. "Hope you two boys had a nice, _long _chat in there."

Logan groaned. "Now I have mental images in my head!"

Thalia nodded. "Good."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Scott broke it. "So... Why aren't you two swamped with papers like the rest of us? How are you even teachers, for that matter?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Chuck's too nice to kick us out. That's about it." Logan shrugged.

"As for the work... There's a reason we're the favorite teachers of the school." Thalia said with a sly grin.

Scott shook his head. "Why am I not surprised..." He deadpanned before yawning. "Well, I'm going to go to sleep. G'night, don't kill each other." With that, he walked into the hall.

"Good riddance," Logan muttered.

There was another awkward silence before Thalia broke it with "Doctor Who ended seven minutes ago and I ate all my popcorn. What do we do know?"

Logan shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm bored..."

"I have an idea. Close your eyes." Logan looked hesitant but complied.

"Why the he-" He was cut off by Thalia tackling him to the ground. "What possessed you to-"

He was cut off again by Thalia crushing her lips to his. The kiss was in all... wonderful. That word didn't even do it justice. Logan was too shocked to do anything but kiss back. After what felt like eternity, Logan pulled back, way too soon in Thalia's book. "W-Why...?" He stuttered, trailing off.

Thalia leaned her forehead against his, keeping her position on top of him. She felt as though this was her new favorite way to spend nights. "If you wanted a private conversation, you should have been a helluva lot more subtle." She grinned.

"You heard that?" Logan groaned, the motion turning Thalia on more than she'd like to admit.

"Of course I did. And I just wanted to let you know I feel the same way in a more subtle fashion."

"You call tackling me down to the floor subtle?" He gave her a look that made it seem he thought she was from the loony bin.

"Yes." She pecked him again and got up, ignoring the sounds of protest the more... _eccentric _part of her brain were making.

"Where do you think you're going?" Logan asked, but he too got up.

"To sleep. We _do _have classes to teach in the morning, you know." She walked down the hallway to her dorm room, stopping right in front of it. She turned to Logan who was trailing her. "As my now official boyfriend, you are to be at this door at 8:45 sharp to walk me to breakfast."

He gave her a look. "I... guess I could do that. But in return, we're getting you drunk tomorrow. I want to see the things that come out of your mouth."

Thalia shook her head. "Fine, I'll get drunk. But you don't have to make it sound so dirty..."

"Dirty is the way I am. Now, can we seal the deal with a kiss...?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Maybe tomorrow, if you're good." She teased, walking into her room. "Goodnight!" She called before shutting the door. She heard Logan's boisterous laugh on the other side and let out a small smile.

Shit just got real.

**End.**


End file.
